Flores Blancas
by Suigin Walker
Summary: Luego de un sueño criogenico de diez años un grupo de chicas despierta y comienzan a ser cazadas. Su ciudad esta destruida,sus amigos desparecidos o posiblemente muertos y ellas son la aclamada esperanza tras la debastacion que trajo consigo "Flower"/ AU
1. Prologo

**Disclamer:**** KHR no me pertenece es propiedad de Akira Amano, lo único que me pertenece son los OC y la trama del fic.**

**Advertencias:** Harem, Violencia, Lemmon, Parejas Crack.

_Prologo: El último día_

Fran vio por novena vez a su hermana mayor lavar la ropa ese día, suspiro, se sentía terrible fingir no iba con su personalidad aunque su cara y habilidades sugirieran lo contrario.

-Fran… ¿Te sientes bien?-pregunto ella colocando su frente contra la de su hermano menor, revisando su temperatura-No tienes fiebre-fue su veredicto.

-Simplemente…-un nudo se le formo en la garganta-Quiero comer algo-mintió.

-¡Bien entonces te preparare tu pastel favorito!-Contesto con entusiasmo en su voz.

Los pies se movieron entrando a la casa, perdiéndose en los pasillos, perdiéndose de su vista. Y eso lo alivio de una manera casi descomunal aunque al mismo tiempo ocasionaba que la tristeza se apoderara de él. Su hermana mayor le había aceptado, siempre ayudándole incondicionalmente, mostrándole afecto materno que a ambos les había hecho falta desde pequeños.

Pero la idea de dejarla atrás era demasiado aterradora.

Podía oler el aroma de la comida casera a la que estaba tan acostumbrado, sonrío irónicamente la primera vez que su Onee-chan le había pedido probar su comida él la tiro al suelo alegando que había insectos en ella, cosa totalmente incierta, su hermana le regaño por supuesto pero después sonrió diciéndole que no le daría su postre. Ésos simples recuerdos le atormentaban no por haberlos vivido o disfrutado sino por el dolor y la angustia que representaba que ella se quedara allí y el no volviera a su hogar por un buen tiempo.

Tal vez nunca.

Ya fuera de una u otra manera él se iría y probablemente no volvería. Diablos detestaba estar entre la espada y la pared ante esta situación, cubrió parte de su rostro con una de sus manos tratando de calmarse y recordando las noticas que le habían dado hace tres días.

_-Por decisión unánime se ha decidió hacer lo siguiente, todas las mujeres entraran en sueño criogénico-_expreso con voz grave un hombre oculto en las sombras.

-¿_Están seguros de que es lo correcto?-_pregunto alguien, con tono ligeramente preocupado-_Algunos de nosotros-_le envió una mirada desde el otro lado del cuarto y no fue el único, vio a dos personas más-_Tenemos familia, el sueño criogénico se desactivara en un tiempo que no sabemos con certeza, cuando ellas despierten…probablemente nosotros, sus amigos, sus conocidos ya no estemos entre los vivos-_expreso con seriedad y pesar.

Fran pudo sentir como la mayoría le miraba a él, se sintió algo presionado todos estaban consientes de que la relación con su hermana era extremadamente buena hasta tal punto que este acto de bien y protección le dejaría hecha trizas el alma.

El simplemente vio a cada uno tomando valor deshizo el nudo de su garganta formado por los nervios y respondió.

-_Si esa es su decisión a mí que me importa, ¿Ya nos podemos ir?-_Pregunto con su tono de voz monótonamente aburrido.

-0-o-0-

Había salido por unos últimos ingredientes, el pastel no estaría listo a menos que mezclara su ingrediente secreto. Después de todo paso los últimos 15 años haciendo las tareas del hogar, camino un par de cuadras mas ya faltaba poco para llegar a su casa donde su hermano menor Fran de 14 años de edad se encontraba.

Era extremadamente feliz viviendo allí con su hermano, su padre por lo regular debía quedarse a enseñar en alguna universidad lejana por lo cual ambos estaban solos la mayoría del tiempo.

El sonido estático de una radio situada en el alfeizar de una ventana abierta llego a sus oídos junto con las últimas noticias que habían estado estremeciendo al mundo en los últimos 3 meses. La locutora del programa de radio-noticias era una mujer, su voz fue captada por su sentido de audición.

Hoy a las 4:00 am volvió a encontrarse un caso de una mujer infértil. Se cree que este acontecimiento es una epidemia luego de que el Presidente del Departamento de Salud Japonés diera el anuncio de que una bacteria activaba un virus en el cuerpo de las mujeres, no se tiene muchos datos sobre el caso debido a la poca prensa que ha conseguido algo de información. Esta rara enfermedad femenil ha sido bautizada con el nombre de "Flower", les pedimos a todas las mujeres que consulten a su médico de confianza.

Paró en seco tras escuchar las noticas, que desde hace varios meses sacudían al mundo, no entendía del todo el tema solo sabía que las mujeres no podían tener hijos, algo muy triste en su opinión desde pequeña siempre había soñado con formar una familia, se sonrojo al recordar que amaba a alguien cerro sus ojos imaginándose una casa tranquila Fran jugando con sus sobrinos y ella como buena esposa preparando la cena para cuando su marido llegase a casa. Salió de su fantasía del día al recordar el rechazo recibido hace tiempo, más específicamente hace 3 días.

-_Lo lamento…pe-pero yo solo te veo como una amiga-_Se disculpo el muchacho. Ella simplemente derramo lagrimas en silencio, sonriendo, no iba a mostrar debilidad ante la persona que amaba aunque le hubiera roto las esperanzas de una vida llena de felicidad a su lado.

-_De-Descuida lo entiendo-_Contesto con la voz algo quebrada-_Pe-Pero seguimos siendo a-amigos ¿Verdad?-_Pregunto elevando la vista.

-_Si_-murmuró el otro sonriéndole ligeramente-_Podemos seguir siendo amigos._

Abrió los ojos otra vez las lagrimas, era una tonta pero se alegraba de que él aceptara la unión amistosa que la separación total, solo porque fue rechazada no debería sentirse así pero era inevitable él fue tal vez su primer amor, no definitivamente él fue la primera persona a la que amo con locura mayúscula pero nada podía hacer sino era correspondida, nada solo observar la felicidad de su ser amado. Se limpio las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa y volvió a moverse.

Justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta de su casa noto que esta estaba abierta, cosa extraña por lo regular Fran solía cerrar la puerta con llave hasta que ella llegase a casa, trago saliva y entro.

-Fran…-llamo con su voz algo temerosa-Fran… ¿Estas en casa?-pregunto caminando lentamente, dejando la bolsa de víveres en el suelo de la entrada.

Camino por el pasillo que llevaba a la cocina, el sonido de sus pisadas resonaba en la madera del suelo, girando su cabeza, mirando el camino que dejaba atrás, izquierda, derecha. Fran no estaba por ningún lado ni siquiera el televisor estaba prendido.

Sus ojos se fijaron en la mesa de la cocina, había una carta escrita con puño y letra perteneciente a su hermano, se quedo sin aire un sentimiento de temor se alojo en su corazón dándole pequeñas punzadas de nerviosismo.

Abrio el sobre.

Querida Hermana: Primero déjame decirte que estoy muy agradecido de que hayas estado a mi lado todo este tiempo, realmente…te quiero mucho hermana mayor, extrañare tu comida casera y ver los programas de televisión contigo, siempre me lamente de haberte mantenido oculto un lado mío que desconocías, abandonar este mundo parece la solución mas fácil, no espera eso es algo que un emo diría o en este caso escribiría, en fin solo espero que duermas bien yo me he de marchar dulces sueños.

Atten: Fran.

El papel cayendo al suelo, sus pies moviéndose furiosos hacia el exterior de su vivienda su cuerpo templando, sus ojos fabricando gotas saladas que caían en su rostro.

Su hermano su pequeño hermano se había ido. Justó en ese instante alguien cubrió su boca y nariz con un pañuelo, su nariz percibió un extraño aroma que provoco que su vista se nublara y fuera perdiendo la consciencia, una lagrima ultima lagrima se deslizo por su piel.

Todo se había vuelto negro.

La figura masculina vio con pena a la joven que acababa de enviar a dormir por un rato, la tomo como si fuera el novio cargando a la novia llevándola consigo al interior de un auto. El cual arranco a toda velocidad.

-0-o-0-

Las capsulas que las mantendrían en un profundo sueño, estaban en fila horizontal. El cristal protector dejaba ver que dos figuras ya se encontraban en un par de algunas. La luz brillante daba un brillo espectral a los cuerpos femeninos.

Siendo colocada con suma delicadeza en una de las capsulas fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, demasiado debido al mareo que sentía por el químico utilizado para darle anestesia. Pudo ver una figura, un semblante y unos penetrantes ojos que le veían con tristeza y pena. No pudo reconocerle pero algo le decía que lo conocía de algún lado pero no lograba recordar específicamente donde solo estaba segura de que ese chico tenía su edad.

-Descansa Haru-susurro con voz casi inaudible.

El cristal protector bajo y la encarcelo, poco a poco sintió como su cuerpo se congelaba, perdía calor aunque su corazón latiera demasiado rápido, sus ojos se cerraban y lo último que pudo divisar fue una flor siendo dejada sobre su capsula.

El último día de su joven vida había recibido una bella rosa blanca.

………………………………………

**N/A: Si yo de nuevo esta vez con otra historia de Katekyo en un Universo Alternativo-Pero enserio Alternativo XD. En fin ojala el prologo les haya gustado. Porque después se viene lo bueno-o eso espero XD-. **

**Seguro a muchas se les cayo la boca al enterarse de los famirialismos que puse en el prologo XD. Y si alguna no se ha dado cuenta lo dejare claro en el próximo capítulo.**

**Este fic Junto con KHR-Evolution e Ironica Unión serán los tres proyectos más largos y los únicos fics que actualizare por momentos-En mi perfil se especifican los motivos-.**

**La historia se me ocurrió luego de ver cuatro películas de ciencia ficción –culpen a la tv XD-.**

**Ahora el adelanto del primer capítulo.**

_-Es hora de despertar-_

-¿Despertar?-

-_Las semillas de la esperanza invernaron por mucho tiempo-_

-¿Qué es este lugar?, Solo veo destruccion-

-_No hay tiempo que perder-_

-¡Cuidado! ¡Corran!-

-_El tiempo transcurrió-_

-Han pasado diez años desde que fueron puestas en sueño criogénico-

Proximo Capitulo

Flower 1

Diez años despues


	2. Flower 1

**Flower 1**

**Diez años después**

Un templo antiguo de esos a los cuales se iba diariamente a rezar, pedir buena fortuna para uno mismo u otros a quienes les hiciera falta, se encontraba entre un paisaje desolado, no había hierbas ni grandes árboles como solía haber en algún momento del lejano pasado. La madera estaba vieja y la estructura cayéndose a pedazos de hecho ya no tenía techo o al menos una parte de el, las grietas eran visibles en la frágil estructura de madera de las paredes interiores el pisó también estaba algo viejo si caminabas escucharías su rechinar, débil hasta el punto que al poner un pie en ella esta se rompería.

Debajo de la tierra y del templo mismo se encontraba un laboratorio en el cual habían por lo menos siete especies de capsulas con forma entre rectangular y ovalada más grande que un cuerpo humano. Una luz blanca iluminaba el interior de dicha maquina perfilando un cuerpo de mujer de una muchacha de cabello café oscuro, cuyos ojos se mantenían cerrados como si estuvieran sellados, su cuerpo no se movía y su piel estaba pálida como si hubiera dejado este mundo. Pero el corazón latía con pulsaciones lentas, pero latía.

_-__Proceso Criogénico Terminado__-_la voz computarizada de la maquina resonó en el cuarto_-__Sujeto__número 1032 __Miura Haru puede despertar_–Concluyó la computadora.

El cristal protector que la cubría se ilumino mientras alternaba diferentes colores como la aurora boreal para después volverse gris. La capsula se abrió lentamente llevando la puerta hacia arriba.

Los ojos marrones se fueron acostumbrando poco a poco, se sentía tiesa y algo helada, no era para menos había estado dentro de la maquinaria demasiado tiempo. El calor invadió su cuerpo poco a poco recuperando sus sentidos el tacto, oído, gusto, olfato, la vista fue el último puesto que debió acostumbrarse al entorno nuevo para procesar esas imágenes al cerebro y de esa forma darse cuenta de su ubicación, reunió fuerzas en sus manos que sirvieron como apoyo para erguirse y permanecer sentada.

-¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto al aire, adormilada.

_-__Proceso criogénico terminado__ –_nuevamente la voz computarizada del artefacto se dejo oír, pero no pertenecía a la maquina que recientemente se había abierto sino a otra-_Sujeto número 1036 Sasagawa Kyoko puede despertar__._

Sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión había oído bien, ese nombre era el de su mejor amiga aquella a quien conocía desde la infancia giro su cabeza bruscamente hacia la derecha y pudo ver como la compuerta del artefacto se abría. Pasaron unos dos minutos tras los cuales contuvo la respiración sudando por los nervios, un cuerpo de su mismo género se irguió la corta cabellera de color naranja brillo levemente gracias a la luz de la pequeña lámpara del techo, la joven Sasagawa abrió sus ojos color miel y vio para todos los lados posibles con vista entrecerrada cuando se percato de la presencia de la otra chica despertó por completo.

-Haru… ¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto Kyoko a la aludida con temor a la respuesta obvia.

-No lo sé-respondió Haru evaluando el ambiente.

Haru salió de la capsula y camino por el laboratorio viendo las maquinas y demás inventos que allí se encontraban, Kyoko por su parte salió de la capsula y trato de caminar derecha sus pies aun no habían recuperado sus fuerzas al estar congelados por una cantidad incierta de tiempo.

-"Esta no es mi casa, estoy segura de ello"-reflexiono mientras tocaba con una de sus manos las paredes de acero reforzado-"Entonces ¿porque…? "-sus preguntas internas se vieron interrumpidas por un grito.

-¿¡Que fue eso!?-Exclamo Kyoko corriendo al lado de Haru.

-¡No lo sé!-añadió ella asustada, mientras ponía su cuerpo delante para así proteger a su amiga.

Ambos corazones latían a mil por hora la adrenalina del momento recorría el cuerpo de ambas jovencitas como si fueran la cena de algún depredador, los sonidos de alguien aproximándose se volvían cada vez mas audibles para sus oídos, sus cuerpos se quedaron estáticos, tiesos, sus músculos se tensaron y sus respiraciones se detuvieron.

-¡Alejen a esa cosa de mi!-grito una chica de cabellera marrón oscura, que ingreso al salón corriendo con los ojos cerrados.

Detrás de la muchacha había una especie de esfera blanca con una antena en la cabecita y una lente de color azul que parecía estudiarla para recopilar datos. El robot se detuvo frente a Haru, Kyoko y la misteriosa muchacha que había ingresado y rápidamente se oculto detrás de la peli naranja.

-_Sujeto confirmado, proceso criogénico perteneciente a la capsula número 1053 concluido, edad al momento de la acción ejecutada 16 años. Nombre Aoi Hinagiku__-_El robot afirmo con voz algo chillona típica de ese tipo de tecnología miniatura, aunque a los ojos de las chicas era bastante grande tanto como un balón de fútbol.

Rápidamente el robot se percato de la existencia de Haru y Kyoko, una rayo fino de luz verde salió de la lente y escaneo los cuerpos de ambas chicas que solo sintieron cosquillas ante aquello, los datos de las mencionadas comenzaron a procesarse dentro del esférico robot.

-_Sujetos confirmados, procesos criogénicos pertenecientes a las capsulas número 1032 y 1036 concluidos, edad al momento de la acción ejecutada 15 años. Nombres Miura Haru, Sasagawa Kyoko__-_Volvió a repetir el pequeño, solo que esta vez nombro a las dos a la vez.

Kyoko se aventuro a acercarse al robot, en lo que Haru trataba de detenerla, pero Kyoko simplemente sonrió y la tal Hinagiku simplemente se escudo con Haru poniéndose atrás de ella y viendo por sobre el hombro izquierdo de la misma.

-Disculpa…-comenzó Kyoko.

-¿Qué?-pregunto el robot.

-¿Dónde nos encontramos?-interrogo nerviosa.

-Este lugar es el templo de Namimori, estamos bajo tierra en la instalación de protección número 13 de la ciudad actualmente usada como el laboratorio criogénico central abandonado-Informo el robot.

-¿Abandonado?-Pregunto Haru, confundida.

-Sí, este laboratorio fue abandonado por razones de camuflaje, si los veían venir de vez en cuando sospecharían-comento el pequeño.

-¿Venir? ¿Quienes?-pregunto una más calmada Aoi separándose de Haru.

El robot se acerco levitando lentamente hacia Hinagiku volviéndola a estudiar minuciosamente, la aludida simplemente trago saliva mientras sus ojos azules brillaban con nerviosismo.

-Lo siento pero no se me tiene permitido decirlo-añadió mientras daba la media vuelta.

-¡Nani! ¡Oye tú! ¡¿Cómo es eso de que no puedes decirnos?!-respondió enojada Hinagiku tomando al pequeño entre sus manos y zarandeándolo.

-Aoi-san detente-pidió Kyoko, sintiendo pena por el pequeño robot.

Haru se acerco a Hinagiku y le arrebato al robot para así verle fijamente, las otras dos la vieron con duda, ignorantes de lo que la Miura fuera a hacerle al robot el cual comenzó a planear un plan de escape.

-¡Kawaii!-chillo abrazándolo.

Kyoko rio ligeramente ya se esperaba esa tipo de reacción de su amiga, Hinagiku por su lado miraba con los ojos en blanco a Haru ella esperaba que la aludida golpeara al robot o le amenazara no que le dijera que era adorable o una hermosura.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeño?-pregunto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja la joven aun abrazándolo.

-Mi nombre es Rx 1029-respondio el pequeño.

-Que nombre más malo-agrego Hinagiku.

-Si es verdad-añadió Kyoko.

Haru cerró sus ojos mientras apartaba a Rx 1029, aun sosteniéndolo con sus manos comenzó a pensar en algún nombre para el aludido. Abrió sus ojos y sonrió riendo ligeramente para si había encontrado el nombre perfecto para él.

-Bien desde ahora te bautizo como Nine-kun-anuncio Haru, feliz alzando al pequeño como si fuera un bebé recién nacido.

-¿Nine?-inquirió el robot confundido.

-Nine… ¿Acaso no es nueve en inglés?-pregunto Hinagiku, cruzándose de brazos algo cansada por la extraña situación que se estaba desarrollando, decidir el nombre para ese molesto robot.

-Hai, se me ocurrió que debería tener algo original y a la vez personal así que cogí el último número de su nombre, trate de recordar como se decía en ingles y taran-afirmo Haru señalando a Nine con un brazo extendido mientras el aludido flotaba en el aire .

-"Esta chica es una estúpida"-pensó Hinagiku, masajeándose las sienes.

Hinagiku dejo lo que estaba haciendo y vio con los ojos hechos entrecerrados viéndola con algo de irritación, sin embargo esa mirada hostil se fue ablandado al ver el modo en que trataba de atrapar a Nine quien huía de las muestras de afecto humanas que Haru quería darle, sonrío hacia mucho que no tenía tantas ganas de reír, la situación a su parecer era graciosa.

-Etto…-Kyoko se dirigió a Hinagiku-Aoi-san ¿Usted sabe cómo llegamos aquí? –pregunto Kyoko esperanzada por la remota posibilidad de respuestas concretas.

-No lo sé, lo último que recuerdo fue que al terminar mi práctica de arquería alguien me durmió con cloroformo y después que todo se volvió negro.

-¡Hahi! lo mismo que a mí solo que…-Haru cayo recordaba perfectamente el momento en que la habían dejado inconsciente-F-Fue cuando me dispuse a buscar a mi he-hermano Fran-varias lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos.

Kyoko abrió la boca sin pronunciar palabra alguna, Aoi no entendía la situación pero pudo ver que la desaparición de ese chico llamado Fran había afectado a Haru. Hinagiku se acerco y del bolsillo de su pantalón saco un pañuelo de color azul con bordados en espiral, se lo extendió.

-Toma-murmuro sonrojada, era la primera vez que hacia algo como eso por un desconocido-Vamos deja de llorar y sécate-ordeno con hastió, evitando tener contacto visual con ella girando la cabeza hacia otro lado.

-A-Arigatou-agradeció Haru sonriendo aun llorando, tomó el pañuelo y se seco las lágrimas con el, luego se sonó la nariz-Gracias, ten-dijo tratando de devolvérselo.

-No puedes qu-quedartelo-insistio mas porque no quería un pañuelo lleno de mocos que un pañuelo con lagrimas.

-Hahi, Hinagiku-san es muy amable-añadió Haru sonriendo.

La chica se sonrojo furiosamente, no estaba acostumbrada a ser muy sociable, muchos en su anterior escuela la consideraban solitaria y fría, aunque en realidad fuera tímida no parecía serlo, se rasco la cabeza pasando sus dedos sobre su corto cabello pelirrojo rozando casi al marrón rojizo, donde sus puntas estaban disparejas una vez terminada la nuca.

-No es nada-murmuro avergonzada.

-¿Kyoko, Haru?-una voz llamo.

-¡¿Quién anda ahí?! –interrogo alzando la voz Hinagiku.

-Tranquilas soy yo Hana-afirmo la aludida saliendo de entre las sombras.

Una muchacha de cabello largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, ondulado y de color marrón oscuro casi rozando al negro se presento con las manos arriba como cuando los policías van a arrestarte una vez te han acorralado.

-¡Hana-chan!-Kyoko se arrojo a los brazos de amiga llena de felicidad.

-¡Hana-san!-Haru dio un respingo sorprendida, mientras Nine se acercaba a la recién llegada que escudo a Kyoko, creyendo que el robot le haría daño.

Al igual que a ambas chicas Nine escaneo a Hana para poder tener información pertinente de ella.

-_ Sujeto confirmado, proceso criogénico perteneciente a la capsula número 108 concluido, edad al momento de la acción ejecutada 15 años. Nombre Kurokawa Hana__-Pronuncio Nine._

-¿Qué es esta cosa tan extraña?-Pregunto la Kurokawa con los brazos en las caderas y el seño fruncido levemente al ver a Nine.

-_No soy una cosa extraña soy el robot guardián Nine_-corrigió el robot, dándole la espalda ofendido.

-¿Robot guardián?-pregunto extrañada Hana.

-_Así es a Nine le dieron la misión de resguardar las capsulas del templo, vigilarlas mientras dormían y enviar los datos pertinentes a la sede central una vez obtenidos__-explico._

-Si eso es así sácanos de aquí-ordeno Kurokawa.

-Yo apoyo esa decisión-secundo Hinagiku.

-¿Y tú eres?-pregunto Hana viendo a la pelirroja.

-¡Ah gomenasai!-se disculpo-Mi nombre es Aoi Hinagiku, un placer-se presento mientras haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Kurokawa Hana un placer conocerte-respondió con el mismo gesto.

Sin previo aviso el terreno comenzó a temblar, las computadoras parecían estar fijas al suelo ya que no se caían como los tubos de ensayo con químicos peligrosos, las chicas se sostuvieron del borde de una capsula cercana con las piernas en el suelo de modo disparejo.

-Un terremoto, en una situación como esta, ¡YA ESTOY HARTA!-expreso Hinagiku gritando las últimas palabras con rabia, mientras se sostenía firme del borde de la capsula.

-¡Hahi! ¡Haru no quiere morir!-lloro la chica, con lagrimillas en sus ojos.

-So-Sosténganse fuerte chicas-pidió Kyoko preocupada por las demás.

-No tienes que decirlo dos veces-agrego Hana sosteniéndose lo más fuerte que podía.

Una de las bibliotecas de metal se balanceo de atrás para adelante hasta caer lentamente justo al lado derecho de la capsula, los libros que salieron disparados golpearon en la frente de algunas, las cabezas de otras, y muy seguramente más de un ojo se salvo de las puntas de las tapas.

-¡Auch!-se quejo Haru uno de los libros le había golpeado en las costillas.

-Haru-chan-inquirió Kyoko preocupada por su amiga.

-Hahi estoy bien-desu afortunadamente golpeo una zona de huesos fuertes-comento la chica.

-¡Mierda, libros malditos!-se quejo Aoi, una enciclopedia había caído en su cabeza. Era de las grandes y pesadas enciclopedias que solo consigues en las bibliotecas.

El terremoto dio fin y las chicas suspiraron de alivio, se pararon, Haru se paso la mano sobre las costillas para eliminar algo del dolor pero al hacerlo solo sentía su piel arder y alguna que otra punzada de sufrimiento físico. Hinagiku se frotaba la cabeza gentilmente para sentir si el golpe había dejado un chichón o algo parecido.

-¿Por qué motivo hubo un terremoto tan repentino?-pregunto Kyoko.

-No estoy segura-respondió Hana.

-Bueno tomando en cuenta de que es Japón y que las placas litosfericas se encuentran bajo nosotras no sería muy difícil-Añadió Hinagiku de manera analítica.

-_No fue un terremoto__-_Agrego Nine serio.

Las chicas se dedicaron a observar al robot flotar hasta el panel de la computadora, un pequeño agujero apareció en un extremo del cuerpo de Nine de el salió un cable que se conecto a la computadora. En ese instante una especie de alarma resonó por todo el laboratorio las chicas confundidas y alarmadas se abrazaron entre sí con la esperanza de que todo esto se acabara. El cable que Nine había conectado comenzó a crear chispas desconectándose a una velocidad sorprendente y volviendo al cuerpo de Nine.

-_Hay enemigos en la parte sur de la base, debemos irnos inmediatamente hacia el norte_-explico Nine acercándose a las chicas.

-¡Enemigos!-gritaron al unisonó las muchachas.

-_Síganme y no se separe_ –dijo Nine flotando hacia una puerta de metal que se abrió automáticamente, las chicas siguieron a Nine sin chistar no querían indagar en detalles que preguntarían luego cuando estuvieran a salvo.

Corrieron por un largo y algo estrecho pasillo con el cuerpo de Nine brillando con un color turquesa fluorescente que iluminaba el oscuro camino, subieron varias escaleras y bajaron un solo par de ellas. Otro terremoto hizo acto de presencia ocasionado que cada una se cayera al suelo, del cuello de Hinagiku se desprendió una gargantilla que tenía como dije un corazón de cristal con una hendidura en la que se debía poner una llave, una vez erguidas nuevamente volvieron a emprender carrera hasta que Hinagiku sintió el cuello desnudo y se paso una de sus manos por la garganta sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera y dio media vuelta emprendiendo carrera hacia la dirección opuesta que estaban tomando las otras.

-¡Hahi! ¡Hinagiku-san vuelve!-grito Haru al darse cuenta de que la chica volvía sobre sus propias pisadas.

-Ustedes adelántense, yo las alcanzare después-contesto Hinagiku corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo viendo a las demás por sobre su hombro, por el rabillo del ojo.

Kyoko y Hana pararon junto con Nine, Haru trago saliva para luego salir corriendo detrás de la joven pelirroja.

-Hana-chan-Kyoko con mirada angustiada busco el apoyo de su amiga.

-¡¿Esas tontas, que creen que hacen?!-expreso la otra enojada, se giro para ver al robot-Tu cosa extraña ven con nosotros-ordeno.

-_Pero los enemigos…__-_Nine trato de dar a entender la situación.

-Por favor Nine-kun, Haru-chan y Aoi-san no podrán salir si no es con tu ayuda, nosotras nos negamos a dejarlas solas-Afirmo firme Sasagawa con mirada determinada.

-_De acuerdo, vamos__-_desistió Nine, al darse cuenta que las palabras de Kyoko eran ciertas, se puso delante de ambas muchachas y comenzó a volar un poco más rápido, las chicas lograron alcanzarle-"Sino salimos rápido de aquí Nine-kun terminara como chatarra y estas niñas serán secuestradas Nyo nyo"-Reflexiono Nine preocupado.

-0-o-0-

Varios hombres con uniformes de color negro, con protectores de hombros y rodillas blancos se encontraban rodeando el templo Namimori como si estuvieran esperando a que los conejos salieran de la madriguera. Entre uno de los árboles muertos se escondía una figura encapuchada, lo único que se veía de la figura esa la larga cabellera azul zafiro y unos lentes protectores cuadrados de cristal rojo, al parecer la persona que los tuviera estaría viendo algún tipo de información sobre los hombres o el perímetro de vigilancia.

Rápidamente de entre sus ropas la figura saco una especie de mini-computadora igual de grande que un espejo de bolsillo, la mini pantalla tenía algo de estática, asomándose de manera discreta observo si alguno de los hombres se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

-¿_Sucede algo?_-Una voz masculina, algo chillona pregunto.

-Si al parecer algunos miembros de Millefiore han localizado la instalación numero 13…pero ¿Por qué justamente aquí, si esta central fue abandonada hace 10 años?-susurro confundida.

- _¿¡Has dicho la 13?!_-Chillo la voz al otro lado de la comunicación, parecía inquieta y alarmada al mismo tiempo con incredulidad.

-¿Sucede algo con esa instalación?-pregunto con voz grave, pero firme.

-Según mis datos hay "Flores Blancas" dentro-explico la voz.

-Esto es malo, mierda-siseo con hastió, la figura encapuchada.

-0-o-0-

-¡Al fin te encontré!-celebro Aoi tomando la gargantilla entre sus manos y volviéndosela a colocar en el cuello-No te voy a dejar escapar-susurro divertida-No hasta que vuelva a verle-murmuro con la mirada triste y las mejillas levemente rojas.

-¡Hinagiku-san!-grito Haru, quien al fin había alcanzado a la chica

-A gomenasai es que este collar-hizo una pausa mientras apretaba el dije de la gargantilla-Es un tesoro muy importante para mí-comento con angustia.

Haru parpadeo y vio los ojos de Hinagiku, sonrió ligeramente mientras cerraba sus ojos y tomaba de la muñeca a la chica, que aturdida por la repentina acción comenzó a correr hacia adelante. Ambas se detuvieron abruptamente al ver como una luz fluorescente se acercaba, pero suspiraron aliviadas al ver a Han y Kyoko atrás de Nine que brillaba cual linterna.

-Haru-chan Aoi-san, que bueno que están bien-dijo Kyoko sonriendo con un brillo de alivio en sus ojos.

-¿¡En qué demonios pensaban?!-Les regaño Hana, con el ceño fruncido.

-Gomenasai-dijeron a la vez.

-Lo que ocurrió es que se me cayó mi gargantilla-explico mostrándola-Es muy importante para mí por eso…-Trato de explicar pero fue interrumpida.

-Olvidémonos de todo esto y larguémonos de aquí, Nine llévanos a la salida-ordeno Hana. Nine la obedeció y volvieron a emprender marcha hacia la única vía de escape.

Corrieron nuevamente un par de pasillos y cuando al fin llegaron a una gran compuerta metálica que Nine abrió al conectar su lente en una hendidura, esta se abrió y revelo la luz del astro lunar iluminar la noche, las chicas salieron sonriendo al fin eran libres sin embargo toda esa dicha se esfumo al sentir como alguien las derribaba al suelo.

Los soldados de Millefiore las tenían acorraladas y atadas con cuerdas. Esto había sido una captura rápida. Nine afortunadamente se había escondido tras reducir su tamañ al de una palma, escondiéndose en el bolsillo del pantalón de Aoi.

-Vaya, vaya jamás pensé que aun existieran "Flores Blancas" con vida, al parecer la información proporcionada por la sección 8 era correcta-Comento un hombre que parecía ser el líder.

-¡Hahi! ¡Suéltennos inmediatamente, exijo mis derechos!-grito molesta Haru.

-Cálmate jovencita, no queremos lastimar tu rostro, Byakuran-sama nos mataría si dañaríamos a una "semilla"-dijo con voz suave el sujeto acercándose a Haru.

Un disparo resonó en el aire haciendo eco en los oídos de los hombres y las cuatro chicas presas de una trampa, una figura masculina cayendo muerta tiñendo la tierra de rojo. Una esfera de metal explotando y liberando una cortina de humo se extendió por todo el lugar, una sombra encapuchada corto las sogas de las chicas.

-¿Por qué? ¿Quién eres?-pregunto Kyoko confundida.

-Solo síganme-ordeno con tono autoritario

Las chicas obedecieron confundidas se tomaron de las manos y siguieron a la persona que cubría su cuerpo, mientras su largo cabello azul zafiro bailaba por la carrera. Cada una abrió los ojos al sentir que caían al vacio cuando en realidad era una especie de túnel subterráneo, oculto gracias a las hojas secas de otoño, sus delicados traseros se vieron amortiguados por un gran bulto de hojas secas.

-Hahi a Haru le duele todo su trasero-se quejo con lagrimillas la joven.

-No eres la única-secundo Hana.

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto desconfiada Hinagiku poniéndose delante de las demás usando su cuerpo de escudo-¿Por qué nos has salvado?-pregunto clavando su mirada azul en el cuerpo de su salvador.

-No hagan escándalo-se quejo la figura, quitándose la capucha revelando a una hermosa mujer con una especie de cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de la mejilla-Los de Millefiore nos encontraran sino guardan silencio-explico-A por cierto mi nombre es Lal Mirch-comento la mujer volviendo a colocarse la capucha-No tenemos mucho tiempo, pónganse esas capuchas de allí-concluyo señalando varias gabardinas desperdigadas en el suelo.

Las chicas se vieron entre si y como si las miradas fueran un modo de comunicación todas asintieron decididas, se acercaron a las gabardinas, levantándolas del suelo y poniéndoselas sobre sus cuerpos.

Al salir del exterior de esa madriguera subterránea vieron con horror un paisaje que jamás hubieran imaginado presenciar en sus más locos sueños. Su ciudad, el pueblo donde nacieron y crecieron, donde compartieron momentos maravillosos con sus amigos y familiares.

Estaba destruida

Todo, edificios hechos añicos con grietas, faltantes de algún piso o hechos añicos en la tierra como grandes rocas de cemento, los árboles muertos secos o quemados, las ciudades sucias con gente moribunda por la hambruna por doquier, cada vez que fijaban su mirar sobre algún lado, se encontraban con la infelicidad, y la mala fortuna. Haru temblaba esta no era su ciudad, la ciudad que ella recordaba era alegre con niños corriendo, parejas caminando tomadas de la mano, ancianas amables.

-¿Qué lugar es este?-Pregunto luego de haber abandonado la zona urbana de la ciudad.

Lal Mirch se giro y vio por sobre su hombro a la chica de pelo marrón, su mirada era reflexiva, soltó un suspiro y siguió caminando, una vez estuvieron solas se giro quedando frente a ellas con mirada seria en el semblante.

-Este lugar es Namimori-afirmo seria.

-¡Pe-Pero este lugar está destruido!-dijo de forma obvia Kyoko alarmada.

-Ustedes lo comprenderán a su tiempo, solo les diré-hizo una pausa mientras cerraba los ojos-Que ustedes despertaron luego de un sueño criogénico de 10 años-agrego con un brillo de tristeza en sus ojos.

-¡Estas mintiendo, Namimori era diferente a como lo es ahora! ¡Mientes!-trato de convencerse a sí misma Hinagiku quien apretaba los puños con rabia y retrocedía varios pasos hacia atrás.

-No es mentira-siseo Lal temblando de la rabia, recuerdos a ella vinieron al escuchar las palabras de Aoi-¡Ustedes han dormido por 10 años todo lo que conocen amigos, familia, todo a desaparecido!-exclamo con rabia al ver como Hinagiku le recordaba a ella en una ocasión, en un momento de su oscuro pasado.

Y fue cuando todo tomo sentido, las palabras de Nine, las capsulas y el recuerdo de esa voz que le dio el ultimo adiós luego de dejarla descansar en aquella maquina. Nine se acerco preocupado a Haru y vio como de los ojos de la misma resbalaban lágrimas silenciosas.

Hana tenía una expresión de horror, hasta que sintió a Kyoko sollozar sobre su pecho, mordiéndose el labio inferior y derramando algunas lagrimas, abrazo a su amiga quien lloraba a mares. Hinagiku golpeaba la tierra con sus puños convenciéndose de lo contrario.

Habían dormido por 10 años y durante ese tiempo…

Todo futuro feliz se había desvanecido.

-0-o-0-

**N/A: Este capítulo no fue tan poético como el anterior pero me esforzare porque el próximo lo sea, he de decir que también me estoy buscando un diccionario estoy escasa con los sinónimos en todos los aspectos ahora es hora de agradecer a los Reviews que amablemente me han enviado:**

_**Gatitarebulera:**_ Nunca imagine que serias la primera en dejarme Review, con respecto a tu fic de Cazador Cazado aun ando editando el Cap Uno, cuando termine de corregirlo te lo enviare para que subas la versión corregida n.n es todo un beso.

_**Death_God_Raven:**_ Me alegra que el trasfondo te allá gustado, ojala la historia te siga interesando, porque más adelante las cosas se pondrán más dramáticas, un beso.

_**-The Rise of Clown-:**_ Amiga tú ya te sabes la historia par los spoilers pero estoy segura de que igual te la leerás aunque te la sepas toda XD. Yo igual espero impaciente todo lo que tenga relación con tu fic Arcobaleno Carnival animo tu puedes-nosotras-podremos terminar nuestras historias solo hay que tener fe. Un beso n.n

_**July-Sama: **_Gracias por tu comentario y por agregar esta historia a tus favoritos al igual que agregarme a tus autores favoritos. Ojala que la historia te siga gustando como hasta ahora n.. un beso

_**Kuchiki Yamiko:**_ Ojala el fic siga siendo de tu entero interés n.n gracias por leer, prometo esforzarme porque la historia guste. Un beso n.n

**En mi Perfil esta la imagen de Aoi Hinagiku solo hagan clik en el link de enlace n.n**

**Ahora el adelanto del 2 Cap:**

_-Esto es una guerra-_

_-¿_Hermano estarás bien?-

_-Los corazones esperanzados lloran-_

-Este dije representa esos sentimientos que te oculte-

_-La reunión tan esperada-_

_-_Ellos son mis superiores, son los guardianes Vongola y esos de allí el escuadrón de asesinato Varia-

-_Las lagrimas del reencuentro-_

_-_¡Fran!

-¡Oni-chan!

Próximo Capitulo

Flower 2

Reencuntro.


	3. Flower 2

**OP-Danzai No Hana Guilty Sky (Kosaka Riyu)**

**Flower 2**

**Reencuentro**

Era una completa pesadilla en vida, para ella, para todas.

Hinagiku golpeo la tierra infértil hasta que sus manos sangraron, Lal se alarmo ante ello y rápidamente, vendo las manos de la chica, con un pedazo de la tela de la gabardina que la cubría, la joven Aoi tenía los ojos sin vida, carentes de aquel brillo, que siempre se encuentra en las miradas de los adolecentes cuyas, emociones salen siempre a flote. Pero ahora no, todas caminaban en silencio con la cabeza gacha viendo como sus pies se movían. Kyoko en busca de respuestas a sus interrogantes se armo de valor y decidió dar el comienzo a una conversación.

-Lal…-hizo una pausa, estaba algo nerviosa-¿Qué paso?-interrogo con voz suave.

Lal detuvo el paso y vio por sobre su hombro como las demás la miraban en busca de respuestas, inclusive Hinagiku quien aun continuaba con la mirada opaca por el dolor, dio un suspiro.

-Nos esconderemos en ese edificio abandonado-explico.

Las chicas vieron una especie de complejo departamental destruido, pero aun firme, lo más seguro es que la estructura se vendría abajo si ocurría un temblor como el anterior. Caminaron lentamente Lal miraba para todos lados pero sin girar su cabeza, permanecía atenta ante cualquier movimiento a su alrededor esas chicas no estaban seguras en un lugar como este y menos cuando ella tenía poca energía para poder protegerlas, debían andar con cuidado.

Una vez ingresaron a una de las casas del complejo, cuya puerta se cayó en el piso al tratar de abrirla Kyoko dio un respingo al oír el sonido, puesto que la aludida estaba detrás de Hana y Haru con Hinagiku a su lado.

Se sentaron como pudieron en algunos muebles destartalados, Lal se sentó con expresión seria en el semblante, las vio fijamente como preguntando ¿Están seguras de esto? , la mirada decidida de todas la convenció iba a decirles la verdad.

-Verán todo esto comenzó hace 10 años en el pasado, seguro todas habrán oído acerca de la enfermedad "Flower".

-Esa enfermedad que deja infértiles a las mujeres-afirmó Hana cruzándose de brazos, con el rostro sereno.

-Exacto un día la enfermedad llego a su punto crítico aunque los medios dijeran que los casos de infertilidad eran pocos, la verdad era que eran más del 60%, no se sabía mucho de esta enfermedad por lo cual, los médicos se rindieron al instante en hallar una cura…o al menos los médicos comunes-dijo con burla, esbozando una sonrisa misteriosa.

Las chicas parpadearon confundidas.

-Como pueden ver actualmente nos encontramos en una situación sumamente difícil-la sonrisa del rostro de Lal se desvaneció-Eso se debe a que Millefiore bajo el mando de su líder Byakuran ha tomado el control del mundo entero-Iba a continuar pero fue interrumpida.

-¿Quiénes son los Millefiore?-pregunto Hinagiku inquieta, ellos tenían que ver con que su ciudad natal estuviera en ese estado, por ende, deseaba blasfemar en su contra rápidamente.

-Los Millefiore son una familia que solía pertenecer a la "Alianza De La seguridad Mundial" o mejor conocida en esta época como ASM-explico Lal viendo a Hinagiku.

-¿Alianza de qué?-pregunto Haru cual ignorante ser humano, que se perdía en la conversación.

-La ASM es un circulo secreto de familias influyentes del todo el mundo senadores, presidentes, nobles europeos o franceses, etc. todos colaboran juntos para poder mantener el equilibrio del mundo el gobierno usualmente les utilizaba para armar guerras entre naciones o estados o simplemente ayudarse, pero sea cual sea el caso, todas tenían como objetivo preservar la existencia humana en sí , había ocasiones en que hacían desaparecer a dictadores corrutos o gente que mataba sin cesar a causa de las guerras, cosas de ese tipo-relato Lal haciendo un gesto con la mano, como si eso no fuera lo importante del asunto-Bien los Millefiore traicionaron ese círculo y se hicieron de negocios oscuros para conseguir una gran cantidad de poder militar, económico y político. Lo cual significo un golpe para la familia Vongola que es la fundadora de la ASM no porque fueran menos fuertes en los aspectos capitales, económicos y/o políticos , sino mas bien porque Los Millefiore eran la extremidad izquierda de la alianza*-relato seriamente la mujer de cabello azul zafiro.

-¿Extremidad izquierda?-pregunto Hinagiku, parpadeando confusa.

-La ASM tiene extremidades al igual que el cuerpo humano, si tuviéramos que decirlo de forma biológica, los Millefiore eran la mano izquierda de la organización-explico Lal.

-Comprendo-afirmo la chica de cabellera caoba.

-Bueno volviendo al tema, actualmente estamos en guerra, este edificio y la ciudad misma muestra ello-puntualizo Lal.

-Pero… ¿Cuál es el motivo de toda esta guerra?-pregunto Hana.

-La caza de "Flores Blancas"-respondió Lal.

-¿Flores Blancas?-preguntaron confundidas las chicas, habían escuchado a aquellas personas llamarles así, antes de que Lal las rescatara a tiempo.

-Hai* las "Flores Blancas", así es como llamamos a las mujeres vírgenes-explico.

-Un segundo-intervino Hana-¡Están en guerra por nosotras!-exclamo furiosa.

-Seguro tú crees que es una estupidez, pero no lo es-dijo Lal con voz grave-La mayoría de las mujeres como ya había dicho antes, no pueden tener hijos, lo que llevo a los hombres de la ASM a poner a cada mujer virgen, que aun no fuera afectada por la enfermedad, en un sueño criogénico, para de ese modo tener una pequeña esperanza de que la humanidad no desapareciera-concluyo desviando su mirada de Hana, quien temblaba de la ira e impotencia que sentía.

-¿Desaparecer? ¿Por qué?-pregunto, Kyoko confundida, toda la información recibida aun no respondía a sus dudas.

-La enfermedad Flower tenía el efecto de dejarnos infértiles, pero nosotras aun seguimos siéndolo, acomoda todas las piezas y veras el motivo de porque nos pusieron a dormir-acoto Hinagiku, molesta, mas por el hecho de que Kyoko aun no entendía por completo la situación y en cambio ella si-En otras palabras, sin nosotras quienes traemos al mundo vida, la humanidad no existiría, cero humanos, ¿Entiendes ahora?-pregunto sarcásticamente.

-Si…c-creo comprenderlo-afirmo la chica, en susurro, algo triste.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Millefiore, con todo esto de la caza de "Flores Blancas"? ¿Porque nos persigue? –pregunto Haru, quien hace unos momentos se había quedado en shock con la explicación de la mujer de cabello zafiro.

-Su líder Byakuran encontró la manera de producir "clones" de sí mismo, sospechosamente cuando el proyecto planeaba ser usado con otros ADN's, los clones murieron apenas se completo el proceso, mientras que los de Byakuran permanecían con vida, Byakuran ofreció a las familias donar "genes" para sus clones y de esa forma "preservar" a la humanidad. Fue entonces que ocurrió el "Golpe de estado Mundial". Byakuran tomo el poder de todo el mundo por medio de sus clones, cuyas capacidades físicas e intelectuales, superaron a las de las personas comunes y nacidas naturalmente, enlisto a la mayoría en sus fuerzas armadas o centros de inteligencia, él porque creo clones fue para esa finalidad en especifico, la AMS fue destruida, algunos aliados incluso nos traicionaron, sin embargo, aquellos quienes no aprobaban ese mundo , ese mundo que Byakuran desea completar en su totalidad, decidieron permanecer en secreto y tomar medidas contra ellos por ende sin que nadie lo supiera, los únicos que sabían de este plan de preservarlas a ustedes eran la familia Vongola, que en estos momentos está reuniendo gente que no esté bajo el control de Byakuran, para que se alíen a ellos y de esa forma hacer del ejército rebelde más grande, puesto que contamos con pocos miembros-Relato Lal.

-Ya veo…-Haru entrecerró su mirada resignada, dando por sentado, que la situación era horrible, y por más que soñara que todo fuera una pesadilla, era la realidad.

-0-o-0-

Las flores de diversos colores inundaban el cuarto, tanto, que parecía más un campo silvestre que una sala de reuniones, o eso pensó un peli naranja de ojos verde olivo, que tras los cristales de sus lentes veía a su Jefe, un hombre de cabellos blancos como la nieve, corto y algo rebelde. Mientras que el suyo si bien era corto, estaba bien arreglado.

-Byakuran-san-lo llamo el chico de ojos verdes.

El aludido abrió sus ojos violetas y vio con cara de duda a su subordinado, el tal Byakuran se encontraba con los pies sobre la mesa de cristal y con una bolsa de malvaviscos en la mano. Llevándose uno de estos a la boca, mientras masticaba el dulce, decidió saber porque su mejor hombre estaba allí sin ser citado.

-¿Ocurre algo malo Shou-chan?-pregunto, con un tono de voz infantil, y una gran sonrisa.

-Pues, según estos informes, la unidad que enviamos a revisar el templo Namimori fue destruida-comento el chico, mientras hojeaba unos papeles que traía en la mano izquierda.

-Oh…así que esos Vongola al fin ha comenzado a moverse-agrego el albino, con una sonrisa en el rostro, aunque el tono de su voz mostraba ligera burla.

-Eso no es todo-intervino con voz seria el chico, sus lentes reflejaron la luz que se filtraba en los grandes ventanales-Cuatro flores blancas fueron despertadas y han escapado, al parecer se encuentran con una integrante del ejército rebelde, no faltaría mucho para que se reuniesen con los guardianes Vongola y estuvieran a su cuidado-argumento el muchacho.

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Byakuran, que dejo su bolsa de dulces a un lado de la mesa, mientras quitaba los pies del mueble y los dejaba caer perezosamente al suelo. Miro con ojos afilados al otro hombre frente a él, sin apartar sus ojos violetas ni un segundo inspecciono al chico, para luego sonreír.

-Entonces envía gente a buscarlas, Shou-chan, y si no es mucho problema investiga todo lo que puedas sobre ellas, para alguien como tú no debe ser problema entrar en la base de datos de la instalación en la que se encontraban esas chicas-elogio Byakuran.

-De hecho…apenas supe del asunto, trate de hacerlo pero al parecer, alguien bloqueo el acceso a la computadora madre, probablemente debieron haber enviado a alguien que sellara todas las entradas-argumento el chico de ojos verdes.

-Uhm que mal-salto con cara aburrida Byakuran, haciendo un puchero infantil.

-Bueno si me lo permite me retirare, debo ir verificar ciertos datos y también seleccionar a los hombres capacitados para cazar a estas chicas-se excuso él chico de cabellera naranja, retirándose de la sala de conferencias.

Byakuran movió sus pies, haciendo que la silla se girase y quedase frente a los ventanales, que mostraban un panorama completamente diferente al del resto de la ciudad, una gran muralla de color blanco, dividía un sector rico tanto en personas sanas, como en edificaciones estables y comercio, la gente se movía, conversaba y trabajaba. Los labios de Byakuran se curvaron en una sonrisa llena de satisfacción, su plan estaba teniendo buenos resultados. Miró atentamente el muro que dividía un sector de otro.

-"Fue buena idea haber separado ambos lados, lo que hay detrás de ese muro es el mundo que les deje a esos sucios Vongola, un mundo de sombras"-pensó con satisfacción Byakuran.

-0-o-0-

Allí en el frio suelo, lleno de grietas y escombros, las chicas junto con Lal Mirch se encontraban durmiendo por decisión de la mujer que las rescato, descansarían y antes de que el sol saliera partirían, habría más posibilidades de mantener un bajo perfil, si se despertaban más temprano que los soldados de Millefiore.

Cada una estaba en su mundo, el sueño las reconfortaría con aquellos tiempos perdidos, algunas mentalmente renegaron,

"¿Dormirse para despertar y volver a dormir?"

No era que aquello les gustara pero ciertamente debían tener las energías necesarias, para correr en caso de que se necesitará. La única inquieta en su cama improvisada-por un colchón roto, con el relleno algo visible-Era Hinagiku, estaba harta, su vida no podía ser peor, aun recordaba cómo fue su último día y como aquella oportunidad que espero por meses y casi dos años apareció.

_-Hoy definitivamente se lo diré-_Comento enérgica viéndose en el espejo del baño de chicas de su escuela.

La melodía de su celular la alerto de que la llamaban para algo importante, la llamada era de su madre, parpadeo confundida, para luego apretar los labios y fruncir el seño, sabia el motivo de porque la llamaba, pero no quería responder, haría algo sin pensar y luego terminaría arrepintiéndose de usar palabras, que eran demasiado ciertas, atendió.

_-¿Qué quieres ahora?-_pregunto irritada, sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión, apretó los dientes, sus dedos se aferraron al móvil temblando, sus piernas en el mismo estado._-¡Ni de coña!-soltó-No iré a ese maldito internado, no puedes obligarme, es culpa tuya y de ese hombre, porque mierda no me crees Joder, tú lo sabes, tú lo sabes perfectamente-_Grito, comenzó a llorar, las lagrimas caían, ella tiritaba, reuniendo todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para responder, las combino con la ira que llevaba encerrada_-¡Púdrete en el infierno, serás mi madre pero estas ciega, no eres más que una mujerzuela ojala te mueras!-_grito al mismo que arrojaba el celular contra la columna de espejos del baño, rompiéndose en miles de pedazos.

Y corrió salió del jodido baño de la escuela, tomando su arco de arquería antes de cerrar la puerta de un sopetón.

La vida le jodia demasiado.

Se sentó en los columpios del parque a esperar, si esperar a que esa persona fuera, así todo tal vez mejoraría un poco, ahora no le importaba un carajo lo que su madre fuera a hacer, ella huiría de casa, se quedaría donde su amiga Marie, y podría estar con él, apretó el colgante contra su pecho. Aun recordaba lo que esa persona hizo por ella, primero la salvo de la vergüenza, después de la mierda de vida que tenia, y por ultimo le brindo un sentimiento que creía perdido. Al principio solo eran conocido, con el tiempo amigos y por ultimo ella se enamoro de él.

Si la patética y cursi historia de siempre.

Fue entonces que los vio a unos hombres descendiendo de una lujosa limosina negra. Al principio_ pensó.-"Son simples personas"- _Hasta que fue demasiado tarde, la habían sostenido de brazos y piernas, amordazado la boca, luego sintió como sus fuerzas, las que estaba empleando para resistirse a los agarres desaparecía, y su vista se nublaba.

Hasta que todo se sumergió en la oscuridad.

Se despertó llorando, las lágrimas bajaban silenciosas, mojando el colchón y sus mejillas, sus ojos se cerraron furiosos, se giro lentamente y vio por el rabillo del ojos a las demás, todas dormían. Hinagiku se levanto sin hacer el menor ruido, tomo su gabardina que estaba usando como manta y se la coloco, sus ojos viajaron a las chicas que como ella, habían sido despojadas de un futuro junto a sus seres queridos, pero no, ellas eran desconocidas no tenia porque tratar con ellas por mucho tiempo, si la mataban poco le importaría a Hinagiku, y en su mente quería creer que a esas chicas poco le importarían su suerte, no tenia amigas y tenerlas ahora no le haría bien.

Salió sigilosamente del edificio tratando de no despertar a las demás, pero no funciono Haru abrió lentamente los ojos y cuando se giro para tener una posición mas cómoda, vio al silueta de la joven Aoi alejarse, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y reprimió un gemido, se levanto apresuradamente, la seguiría no podía dejarla sola, menos en esta situación, la chica le había caído bien cuando el dio el pañuelo, Hinagiku era amable, Haru lo sabía.

Se coloco la capucha y la siguió a una distancia prudente, no la dejaría sola, pudo verlo en los ojos tristes de Aoi cuando la noticia les fue dada, Hinagiku era una persona sensible, que aparentaba ser sumamente fuerte.

No la iba dejar sufrir sola, porque si ella sufría, Haru también.

-0-o-0-

Los cadáveres de varios miembros de Millefiore yacían sobre la tierra de uno de tantos bosques muertos, que se encontraban en Namimori. Los cuerpos tenían clavados varios cuchillos de extraño diseño, algunos tenían la piel quemada, otros las pupilas dilatadas, con los ojos en blanco, la lengua afuera y la baba escapándose por un lado de la boca, la gran mayoría tenia cortes de espada, otros grandes moretones hechos por algún metal .

La única similitud que cada uno tenía era que sus ropas estaban manchadas con ese color carmín, y sus cuerpos estaban fríos y rígidos.

-Shishishi que personas más débiles-se burlo un rubio, cuyos cabellos disparejos ocultaban sus ojos, y a un lado de su cabeza se hallaba una corona. Su vestimenta consistía en una larga capucha de color negro la cual estaba abierta y permitía ver su camisa de color vino con franjas horizontales negras, así mismo como su gastado pantalón de cuero.

-Tks-chasqueo la lengua otro-Se supone que los datos decían que esas mocosas estaban por aquí-afirmo un hombre de cabellera corta y plateada, que se llevo una mano al bolsillo de su pantalón del cual saco un encendedor de plata, lo prendió y lo llevo hasta el cigarrillo inactivo que descansaba en la comisura de sus labios-Pero solo nos encontramos con mierdas-tomo una calada del cigarrillo y luego expulso el humo con un suspiro.

-Lo que pasa es que ustedes se olvidaron de tener prendidos los móviles si alguien mandaba mensajes, sarta de idiotas-insulto un chico de forma pasiva, el joven traía el mismo uniforme que el rubio, la única diferencia era que el llevaba un enorme sombrero con forma de rana, en su cabeza.

-¡Que has dicho pedazo de mierda!-expreso el peli plata, a punto de matar al chico sombrero de rana que parecía ser el más joven del grupo.

-El príncipe clavara sus cuchillos en ti por blasfemia contra mi persona-advirtió el rubio, mostrando unos afilados y letales cuchillos en sus manos como si fuera un abanico.

-Ya cálmense en parte, Fran tiene razón-expreso un hombre de cabellera corta hasta la nuca algo desordenada, de color negro-Vamos debemos apresurarnos a encontrarlas, podrían estar en peligro ahora mismo-repuso serio mientras guardaba la katana que traía, en su funda, y se la colgaba en el hombro-Dejemos de quejarnos y alcancemos a Hibari, el ya se nos adelanto-afirmo sonriendo, mientras que con el dedo pulgar de su mano libre, señalaba a sus espaldas, como un hombre de cabellera corta algo desordenada, caminaba con unas tonfas en sus manos, pero sin utilizarlas, solo sosteniéndolas, ignorando a sus demás compañeros de equipo.

Aunque para Hibari Kyouya, los compañeros no existían.

-Tsk-chasqueo la lengua el peli plata-Ese tipo simplemente me saca de quicio-informo Gokudera Hayato, mientras tiraba el cigarrillo al piso y lo destruía con su pie.

Fran en ese instante sintió un escalofrió, no era miedo, o frio, era un presentimiento, bueno o malo no estaba seguro de ello, pero su sexto sentido le decía que algo ocurriría. Algo grande iba a ocurrir.

Sin embargo siguió caminando ignorando la figura que corrió como si fuese un venado, obvio el hecho de que una persona importante estaba atrás de él, separados únicamente por varios metros de distancia, ella por la entrada de improviso, el por la prisa de sus aliados en encontrar a esas chicas. El cabello marrón danzo en el aire mientras corría, Haru estaba siguiendo a Hinagiku, aun era de noche, le extraño el hecho de que la joven viviera cerca del bosque.

Ambos hermanos tan cerca, y tan lejos.

-0-o-0-

Lal Mirch abrió sus ojos avellana solo para encontrarse con el siguiente escenario: Las camas de Haru y Hinagiku vacías, las aludidas fuera del perímetro de seguridad, y Kyoko y Hana aun durmiendo plácidamente.

-¡Despierten!-bramo.

Kyoko y Hana se levantaron asustadas por el grito, tragaron saliva al ver a Lal Mirch con el seño fruncido, el rostro rojo de la ira, y los puños cerrados, temblando de ira dispuesta a usarlo con quien sea.

-¿O-Ocurre algo?-pregunto nerviosa Kyoko.

-¡¿Dónde están?!-grito.

-¿Quiénes?-pregunto Hana algo irritada, mas por el hecho de que les estaban gritando, sin dar explicaciones.

-¡Esas niñas Haru y Hinagiku, no están por ningún lado! ¿¡Adonde han ido!?-Interrogo Lal.

Las chicas estaban confundidas, se giraron y notaron que las camas estaban vacías, ahogaron un chillido y tal vez algunas protestas, aunque Lal solo tomo en cuenta sus caras de sorpresa, por lo cual dedujo que ellas no sabían nada, tomó su gabardina con furia y se la coloco, sus ojos pudieron ver que el sol amenazaba con hacer acto de presencia, aun había algo de tiempo.

-¡Escúchenme bien me iré de aquí, y buscare a esas chicas, ustedes no salgan volveré enseguida!-ordeno Lal, mientras rebuscaba entre sus ropas, saco un es reloj y se lo lanzo a Kyoko, quien lo intercepto en el aire cogiéndolo con ambas manos-Ese reloj tiene un comunicador, aprieten el botón azul si quieren hablar conmigo, y si tiene problemas y no pueden comunicarme la situación aprieten el botón rojo-explico, mientras se colocaba una especie de gafas, que el cubrían parcialmente el rostro-No salgan-repitió a las dos jovencitas que la veían alejarse, preocupadas.

Kyoko contemplo el reloj-comunicador entre sus manos, su mirada adquirió aquel brillo de tristeza, Hana quien conocía a Kyoko desde siempre, atrajo la cabeza de la chica hasta su pecho y acaricio la cabeza, como lo haría una hermana mayor, para reconfortar a su hermanita que sufría.

Las lágrimas cayeron del rostro de Kyoko, por más que Lal Mirch le dijera que buscaría a las chicas, no les aseguro que volverían sanas y salvas, y eso la asustaba, la asustaba muchísimo.

-0-o-0-

Las condenadas lágrimas volvieron a aparecer, descendiendo desde los ojos hasta la barbilla, bañando la tierra, y ella derrotada cayó de rodillas, al contemplar el escenario que le ofrecía la edificación frente a ella. Su hogar, su casa, el lugar donde jugaba con sus hermanos, donde practicaba arquería, atrás en el patio con el gran roble que crecía allí, el techo que la protegía de la lluvia y los rayos, destruida, hecha pedazos, convertida en escombros de cemento. La sangre de sus manos aun seca, se mesclo con la nueva y fresca que salía de su antigua herida abierta, los retazos de tela se tiñeron de un rojo aun más intenso.

Luego de unos minutos se seco las lágrimas con el brazo, ya que si lo hacía con las manos sus ojos quedarían bañados en sangre, y no estaba como para buscar agua con la cual lavarse la cara después. Camino por sobre los escombros y tirando de algunos de ellos logro encontrar una puerta de madera, el dolor fue suplantado con una ligera felicidad, conocía esa puerta, que llevaba ese lugar especial.

Su cuarto

Abrió la puerta y dejo al descubierto, aquella habitación en la cual no había dormido, por diez años, la cama seguía intacta, los posters llenos de polvo, el armario cubierto de polvo, todo cubierto de polvo de hecho, mas sin embargo, intacto, arrastrando los pies, aun con lagrimas y un nudo en la garganta, se dejo caer boca abajo en el colchón de su cama, tan suave y cómoda como la recordaba, gateo hasta la cabecera y apoyo la cabeza en la almohada , siguió llorando hasta que se quedo dormida.

Haru por su parte veía fijamente los escombros, había visto como Hinagiku escalaba la montaña de cemento y desaparecía, no la siguió o la detuvo, comprendía los sentimientos de la chica, se sentía igual o no sabía tal vez peor, solo estaba segura de algo, todas estaban tristes a su manera, Haru no pudo evitar sentarse bajo uno de los árboles muertos y echarse a llorar, abrazando sus rodillas y hundiendo su cabeza en ellas.

-Quiero volver a casa, quiero abrazar a Fran, llamarlo para que comamos mientras papa no está, quiero ver de vuelta a mi hermano-su cuerpo temblaba mientras los sonidos de su llano aumentaban y su voz se quebraba-Quiero, quiero…deseo…-su voz se fue suavizando-verlos a todos, a todos mis amigos, una vez más-rogo con la voz apagada.

-0-o-0-

-_Hey… ¿E-Estas bien?-_Oyó una voz a sus espaldas, una nerviosa y de un chico, preocupado por ella, claro que se negó a creerlo, el simplemente le tenía lastima.

_-¡Lárgate! ¡Déjame sola!-_bramo ella mientras se paraba del pasto, secándose las gotas saladas del rostro con el brazo de forma brusca, se giro y le encaro.

El chico dio un respingo, aquella chica le había parecido solitaria, él no era alguien muy sociable pero había visto el incidente, y la vio irse llorando luego de gritarle a ese chico del otro curso, oyó las palabras e insultos escondidos tras los murmullos de las otras chicas, también noto como la amiga de ella Marie golpeaba a una de sus compañeras por haber insultado a Hinagiku.

Y en ese instante no supo porque pero corrió.

Y la encontró.

-_Etto…Mi nombre es-_

-_¡No me importa cómo te llames solo vete!-_le respondió Aoi, con el rostro rojo de la ira, temblando como si fuera gelatina se abrazo a sí misma y comenzó a llorar con la cabeza gacha_-Solo vete ¡Eres como todos vienes a burlarte!-_acuso ella.

El simplemente se quedo con la boca ligeramente entreabierta, por la acusación errónea pero trato de comprenderla, no todos los días, por culpa de un chico pierdes el respeto ante toda la escuela. Su mano hurgo en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, saco un pañuelo y se acerco a la chica, ella aun estaba rodeándose a sí misma con los brazos, parada cual estatua de parque se queda en su pedestal.

Inclinándose muy despacio y de manera corta, seco las lagrimas de la chica, que al sentir el contacto del pañuelo abrió los ojos de la impresión y se aparto asustada.

-¡¿Por qué tu-

-La niñas no deberían llorar-respondió el, acercándose de manera lenta y secándole las lagrimas-Menos la única chica que tiene lagrimas hermosas-se excuso, tratando de sonar amable.

Ella simplemente se sonrojo furiosamente.

-Empecemos de nuevo ¿Te parece?-pregunto sonriendo, la sombra de uno de los arboles ocultaba su rostro, sus labios moviéndose eran lo único que Hinagiku podía ver-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto algo avergonzado, rascándose el cuello, había olvidado preguntar el nombre.

-Aoi Hinagiku-dijo ella.

-Mi nombre es…-

Fue entonces que vio los labios moverse, pero sin emitir palabra, las hojas del árbol le abandonaron dejándole desnudo y de repente todo se volvió blanco.

Abrió los ojos al sentir como alguien le acariciaba la cabeza, alarmada se reincorporo del colchón y se giro tras tomar un tubo de metal que estaba en el suelo, lo empuño como si fuera una espada y casi ahogo un chillido al ver a la persona frente a ella.

-¡Hahi! s-soy yo Hinagiku-san-Aclaro Haru moviendo frenéticamente los brazos, lo que daba a entender claramente, que no quería ser golpeada.

-¡Tu!-Grito-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

-Yo…te seguí-confeso-¡Eres mala sabes!-le dijo sin pelos en la lengua-¡Irte sin decir nada! ¡¿Y si te hubiera pasado algo?!-le regaño.

Hinagiku dejo el tubo en el suelo y vio con una mirada cortante a Haru, quien mantenía la suya erguida sin mostrar debilidad, ambas permanecieron así por varios segundos, Hinagiku finalmente soltó un suspiro y se rasco la cabeza, tratando de controlar su ira.

-Es mi cuarto-soltó.

-Oh… ¿Cómo es que sobrevivió?-pregunto con interés Haru caminando cerca del gran armario.

-Dormía en el sótano de abajo-aclaro-Había dos uno arriba en el techo el otro, bueno…pues estas en el-bromeo con ironía.

Haru simplemente la vio con una cara de angustia y preocupación, mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior. Quería disculparse, ella también deseaba ver en qué condiciones había quedado su casa tras diez años después.

-¿El bosque es un atajo?-pregunto, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

-Si lo usaba mucho para volver a casa sin que nadie me viera-admitió, con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-Uhm…-Haru se quedo un momento en silencio-Estamos juntas en esto-afirmo viendo con sinceridad severa a Hinagiku.

-¿Eh?-inquirió la otra, sorprendida.

-No eres la única que llora, todas estamos igual, por eso…si quieres llorar hazlo libremente-declaro Haru-Somos amigas-concluyo.

Hinagiku vio a Haru por unos momentos, ella tenía razón todas estaban en la misma situación, por ende debían permanecer unidas y consolarse las, unas con las otras, como lo hacen las amigas. 

-Qué momento más conmovedor-

Ambas chicas dieron un respingo y vieron a un hombre de cabello café, atado en una cola de caballo, sus ojos azules oscuros penetraron las almas de ambas chicas, presentían el peligro que este tipo representaba, sabían que debían salir corriendo lo más pronto posible.

El extraño sujeto tenía el mismo uniforme, que los tipos que las habían atacado el día anterior, y se encontraba sobre ellas cerca de la puerta del cuarto, sonriendo de forma irónica.

Un anillo en su dedo anular brillo y como si se hubiera prendido fuego, una pequeña llama de color verde, de la cual saltaban varias chispas se hizo presente.

Las chicas dejaron de respirar, cuándo vieron como introducía el anillo en una especie de caja. Fue entonces que todo a su alrededor brillo con un color verde y chispeantes descargas eléctricas.

-0-o-0-

Kyoko y Hana corrían lo mejor que podían, respirando de forma rápida sin dejar que el aire llenara por completo sus pulmones, el reloj-comunicador tenia la pantalla de las agujas tintineando una lucecita de color azul.

Un temblor sacudió la tierra debajo de sus pies, ambas cayeron, y se viendo hacia atrás, pudieron divisar la figura de una mujer de cabellera corta hasta la nuca, que le rozaba los hombros, su cabello era rojizo y sus ojos violetas oscuros con un contraste parecido al azul.

-Vamos niñas, sean buenas y no me causen problemas-pidió mofándose de ellas, aquella mujer, que vestía un uniforme parecido a los miembros masculinos de Millefiore, la diferencia era que su uniforme llevaba falda y la chaqueta enmarcaba sus atributos y curvas bien formadas, permitiendo ver sus piernas largas, que seguramente atraerían la atención masculina, de no ser por las botas de diseñador que llevaba puestas.-Ah Byakuran-sama no le agradara la idea de que le entregue pequeñas semillas llenas de golpes en el rostro y posiblemente a medio morir, así que sean mansitas con M.M y tranquilícense ¿Okay?-advirtió M.M , con sus labios curvándose lentamente en una siniestra sonrisa, que no auguraba nada bueno.

Kyoko había apretado el botón azul del comunicador, con la esperanza de que Lal Mirch llegara y las rescatara milagrosamente.

Con cada paso que M.M realizaba , Hana mas frustrada se sentía ,habían sido atacadas por sorpresa cuarenta minutos después de que Lal Mirch se hubiera marchado y no había podido hacer nada para proteger a su amiga Kyoko mas que llevársela a rastras a correr, tomándola con fuerza de la muñeca mientras Kyoko trataba de comunicarse con Lal.

Tragando saliva se incorporo del suelo y abrazo a su amiga Kyoko quien temblaba de miedo al ver como M.M se acercaba poco a poco, con esa mortal arma que era su clarinete, en las manos, el clarinete tenía una llama de color roja rodeándole.

Un gran cien pies de color azul oscuro rodeo el cuerpo de M.M, como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana, el cien pies se hizo más estrecho en cada curva de su cuerpo, hasta que M.M grito del dolor al sentir como sus huesos se rompían por la presión impuesta por el arma de caja de atributo nube, como señalaba la llama de color morado en la cabeza del animal.

Kyoko por su parte simplemente podía ver, reflejada en su pupila el acto de protección que Lal Mirch, quien se puso frente a ellas escudándolas con su cuerpo, una vez el cien pies había atacado a M.M, Lal tenía los ojos aun ocultos por aquellas gafas que parecían de alta tecnología, pero Hana estaba segura de que esa mujer los tenia entrecerrados, en espera de algún ataque por parte de M.M.

Una mueca de perversidad se formo en los labios temblorosos de M.M quien encontró una abertura en el ataque, lo suficientemente grande para llevar la boquilla del clarinete a su boca.

-Tempest Vibratto-El sonido del clarinete formo círculos de fuego que obligaron al cien pies a separarse de su presa.

Lal Mirch alarmada tomo a Hana y a Kyoko, con gran esfuerzo, cada una debajo de sus brazos, y dio varios saltos continuos hacia atrás, logrando evitar que aquellas melodías destructivas les dieran directamente, varias rocas y alguna que otra pared se vio destruida por los ataques.

-¿Realmente creíste que tu tonto insecto podría contra mí?-interrogo con burla, la enemiga.

Lal simplemente chasqueo la lengua, estaba molesta, sin siquiera girarse dejo a las chicas en el suelo con delicadeza, las aludidas se reincorporaron lentamente.

-Escapen hacia el sur-murmuro Lal, para que solo Kyoko y Hana la oyeran.

-¡Pero si nos vamos tu-Kyoko se alarmo.

-¡Háganme caso, sino quieren morir!-les grito mientras, dejaba al descubierto uno de sus brazos, en el cual descansaba una extraña arma, que comenzó a disparar varios rayos, hacia M.M.

La pelirroja esquivaba los rayos que el arma le enviaba, volvió a tocar su clarinete que rozo por poco el cuerpo de Lal que se mantuvo de cuclillas en el terreno, examinando la situación y todas las posibilidades que tuviera para ganar el combate.

Hana se llevo a Kyoko, como anteriormente lo había estado haciendo, tiraba de una de las muñecas de sus manos mientras corrían sin parar, Kyoko dejo escapar lagrimas que se desprendían de su rostro y volaban al viento. Esto estaba mal muy mal.

-0-o-0-

-¡Hey que se supone que hacen! Llevamos esperándoles desde hace tres horas-una voz gritó con reproche.

Un hombre de traje negro, cabello blanco, y camisa naranja, con una curita en la nariz, colocada de forma horizontal, las manos del hombre estaban vendadas dejando expuestos únicamente sus dedos.

-¡Cállate cabeza de césped!-le espeto Hayato, de mal humor, arreglándose la corbata del traje que contrastaba con la camisa roja de debajo, lo cual resulto inútil, Gokudera solo dejo mas suelta la maldita corbata-Joder esta corbata es una mierda-se quejo.

-O dicho de otra forma no te la puedes poner bien-le soltó Fran, cansado de Gokudera y su pelea con aquel retazo de tela que colgaba de su cuello, había estado en eso toda la mañana, y Fran ya estaba harto.

Justo cuando Gokudera estaba por responderle al mocoso, el sonido de unos gritos femeninos y de chispas chocando contra los arboles le alertaron a todos de la presencia del enemigo. Hibari fue el primero en responder a sus instintos, se fue corriendo hacia la dirección contraria por donde habían llegado, los demás le siguieron, tenían en cuenta los agudos instintos asesinos de Hibari, los cuales jamás debían subestimarse.

Luego de correr y ver como Hibari detenía el paso sin previo aviso, supieron que algo no andaba bien.

-¡No escaparan niñas estúpidas!-la voz molesta de un hombre hizo eco, llegando hasta los oídos de los demás, pudieron ver como claramente dos figuras que no podían reconocerá simple vista por la lejanía, corrían a más no poder llevaban gabardinas que les cubrían el rostro.

Sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, decidieron interceptar a ese sujeto.

-Bel-sempai ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?-pregunto Fran al rubio.

Ambos se habían quedado en su lugar, no se habían movido ni un ápice, Bel o mejor dicho Belphegor, observaba la situación de sus compañeros de equipo, quienes ya les llevaban mucha delantera en lo que respectaba a la proximidad de la posición enemiga, una sonrisa retorcida, como las del gato Cheshire , se formo en sus labios.

-Shishishi muy fácil, iremos por allí-explico señalando unos arbustos.

-Nunca espere que el sempai fuera cobarde-solto Fran.

-¿Quien ha dicho que escapare?-siseo molesto, por ser considerado un cobarde que quería desertar de la lucha-Simplemente me adelantare al resto Shishishi-se rio.

Fran al principio no comprendió como podrían adelantarse, escondiéndose en unos arbustos, o eso hasta que Belphegor aparto el arbusto revelando un sendero ladera abajo.

El juntó con Belphegor desendieron, hasta llegar a la orilla de lo que parecía ser un lago seco, no había agua pero si evidencias de que fue un lago cristalino, en aquellos tiempos pasados. Corrieron por la orilla del lago hasta el otro extremo opuesto, y encontraron otro sendero parecido del cual habían bajado, subieron y fue entonces que Fran entendió lo que Belphegor quería decir con adelantarse, habían llegado sin saberlo al templo de Namimori y justo en la parte trasera de este, donde ambas figuras encapuchadas se escondían, Fran y Belphegor estaban escondidos entre unos arbustos vigilando cualquier movimiento que ellas fueran a realizar. Una de ellas-la más pequeña al parecer-se quito el gorro de la prenda que le cubría, revelando a una muy asustada Hinagiku, con el sudor recorriéndole los poros, mientras respiraba agitadamente, de rodillas en el suelo sosteniéndose con las manos, siendo testigo de cómo las gotas de sudor caían al piso y mojaban la tierra.

-E-Ese tipo a deja-jado de se-seguirnos-Hinagiku jadeaba mientras hablaba.

-Si-contesto Haru, mientras jadeaba un poco menos que su compañera, pero igualmente se encontraba cansada.

El ruido de una rama romperse les alerto.

Ambas levantaron las cabezas alarmadas, Belphegor y Fran estaban frente a ellas, Bel con su sonrisa de sicópata y Fran con su inexpresiva cara.

-¿¡Quienes son ustedes!? ¿¡Son compañeros de ese sujeto? . ¡Respondan!-exigió a gritos la chica.

-Shishishi te equivocas nosotros venimos al salvarlas-le respondió Belphegor, divertido pro la reacción de la joven Aoi.

-¡Porque será que no te creo!-le espeto ella, con sarcasmo.

-No están en condiciones de reclamar nada, ese sujeto pronto vendrá y las llevara ante Byakuran, la única opción que les queda es venir con nosotros-comento Fran serio.

Y fue entonces que aun con la cabeza gacha, el corazón latiendo a mil por la carrera y el sudor bañando su cuerpo, sus oídos pudieron oírla, aquella voz perteneciente a esa persona que había extrañado, por tanto tiempo-aunque solo fuera un día y medio –la voz aparentemente fría e indiferente a los problemas ajenos, usada solo para sarcasmos y agresiones verbales.

La voz de su hermano

Se quito la capucha de la cara y elevo lentamente el rostro, se paro del suelo y vio con ojos llorosos a Fran quien se puso pálido y cuya respiración se detuvo al tener la visión de algo que creía perdido al menos para él.

Desde aquel día

Los labios de Haru temblaban, al igual que sus ojos que parecían dos cataratas de tantas lagrimas que bajaban de ellos, todo su cuerpo temblaba, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Belphegor dejo de sonreír ante la reacción de Haru y su compañero. Hinagiku se sorprendió cuando miro por sobre su hombro hacia atrás, Haru estaba llorando

-¿E-E-E-Eres t-tu Fran?-interrogo con dificultad, mientras se llevaba las manos al pecho entrelazadas, esperando que la respuesta a su pregunta fuera positiva, y que no estuviera imaginando cosas.

Fran simplemente entrecerró los ojos y sonrió, levemente pero lo hizo, y sus pupilas verde agua brillaron más que cualquier luz de sol, que les golpeaba las cabezas.

-Hermana…soy yo-murmuro despacio, pero lo suficientemente audible para la chica.

Haru comenzó a sollozar abiertamente, Aoi no entendía nada, ese chico la había llamado hermana y ahora Haru lloraba como si no hubiera un mañana, súbitamente vio como Haru corrió hasta el chico y lo abrazo fuertemente aun sollozando, aferrando sus manos a la camisa del joven desde atrás, ambos tenían la misma altura. De acuerdo las cosas se salieron de control

El reencuentro entre Haru y su hermano menor se vio interrumpido por un rayo de color verde que dio de lleno contra el templo de Namimori, Hinagiku salió volando por la explosión y rodo por el suelo, Fran se encargo de proteger a su hermana que en ningún momento se solto de él, en tanto Belphegor saco sus escalofriantes cuchillos, era hora de pelear.

-0-o-0-

Bien se había perdido.

De acuerdo era un idiota que por distraerse un momento se había separado de los demás, pero nadie podía culparle, es que ver a esas aves hacer algo tan extremo como atacar un cuervo era digno de verse.

Si en otras palabras el ahora se encontraba vagando por una parte del gran bosque, escucho ruidos cercanos, la hierba y maleza se movía, había algo o alguien cerca de eso no cabía duda, se puso en posición de combate, no sacaría su arma, el era un hombre justo, que adoraba el combate cuerpo a cuerpo desde que tenía uso de razón.

Fue entonces que las vio, dos chicas que venían corriendo cómo si su vida dependiese de ello chocaron contra él, puesto que estaban mirando el camino que dejaban atrás con cada paso que daban, no se dieron cuenta de que alguien estaba en su camino hasta que chocaron y cayeron de sentada en el suelo, lo mismo ocurrió con el peliblanco.

-¡Aléjate tu-Hana corto su oración al parpadear confundida-E-Espera t-tu eres…-Estaba sorprendida de reconocer a esa persona a pesar de los años, bueno no es que el hubiera cambiado demasiado tampoco, solo su cabello y su rostro cambiaron pero seguía teniendo esa aura tan típica de él.

-Onichan…-La voz de Kyoko fue como un susurro, uno quebrado y lleno de felicidad.

-¡K-Kyoko!-grito al darse cuenta de que su hermana estaba allí, llorando, frente a él, y no estaba sola Kurokawa Hana la acompañaba. Sin embargo su atención se centro mas en Kyoko, quien le abrazo y se acurruco en su pecho de manera sorpresiva, como un gatito que se había perdido y que estaba de vuelta con su dueño.

Los sollozos de Kyoko se iban apagando gracias al abrazo protector de su hermano. Hana se quedo callada y sonrió a medias, estaba feliz por ella. Ryohei quien estaba correspondiendo al abrazo dejo escapar varias lágrimas mientras sonreía.

-Me alegra que estés bien-murmuro.

**ED: Good Night Last Night (Hatsune Miku "VOCALOID")**

-0-o-0-

**N/A: Hola si lo sé mátenme, seguro que el capitulo esta horrible TOT hay partes que las hice con inspiración otras forzadamente, por lo cual la calidad del capítulo debe ser horriblemente asquerosa, sin mencionar los errores ortográficos. Eso si pareció las criticas constructivas y prometo corregir los errores ortográficos cuando se me dé el tiempo. **

**Aprecio a todos los nuevos lectores que dejaron Reviews y a los otros nuevos que agregaron el fic a sus favoritos. Pero no creen que no aprecio también a los lectores anteriores y que siguen leyendo el fanfic a pesar de todos mis retrasos ¡REALEMNTE LOS QUIERO!**

**Glosario: **

**Flores Blancas: En este fic se les llama así a las mujeres vírgenes que no han sido afectadas por la enfermedad Flower.**

**AMS: Es una organización que se encarga de la seguridad mundial, seria en otras palabras como la mafia en este universo alternativo, con la diferencia de que sus acciones buenas o malas, legales o ilegales varían según la situación.**

**Hai: (Si) en japonés.**

**Etto: (Este) en japonés**

**Una cosa más si llegan a odiar a Hinagiku las entiendo o tratare, la verdad es que la historia de Hinagiku es triste.**

**Bueno eso es todo ahora el adelanto del tercer cap.**

_Más reencuentros_

_-_Hahi, Yamamoto-san, Gokudera-san, ¡TSUNA-SAN!-

_Algunas sorpresas…_

-¡Eres Gay!-

_Bien, tal vez alguna que otra._

-¡Kyaaaa Hibari-hentai!-

_Alguna que otras discusiones_

_-_¡Largate de aquí Baka-Onna!-

-¡Obligame!-

_Y confesiones inesperadas_

_-_Sabes ese día que todos fuimos de picnic y te salve de caer al lago, tenía el deseo de besarte-

-Y-Yamamoto-san-.

_Y…nuevas amistades_

_-_Puedes llamarme Hina-

-¿Hahi?-

-Solo dejo que mis amigas me digan así-

-De acuerdo-

-Hai desu-.

Próximo Capitulo

Flower 3

Recordando el pasado y conociendo el futuro


End file.
